This invention relates to a foot and ankle therapeutic compression device capable of applying an adjustable, sustainable, essentially non-elastic compression.
Elastic and non-elastic bandaging, elastic anklets and elastic stockings are widely employed in support and compression therapy of the foot and ankle. Most suffer varying degrees of shortcomings, including ineffectiveness, difficulties in application and removal, lack of controlled adjustability, loss of compression and discomfort.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,215,687, 5,120,300 and 5,254,122 relate to therapeutic compression devices capable of applying therapeutic compression to the body, particularly the limbs, in which the wearer applies non-elastic therapeutic compression band by band, and the wearer can tighten the compression bands to apply firm, comfortable and controlled non-elastic pressure. This type of non-elastic compression has been clinically proven to be superior to elastic compression.
In recent years, physicians have been increasingly aware of the value of foot and ankle compression in improving blood fluid returns for reducing edema and speeding healing.